


Stained Red

by ClockworkFlames



Series: No Entity AU [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, For Now I'm Just Posting Snippets Of Things I've Already Written, Frank Is Still The Leader, Legion Still Exists, Manipulation, Murder, No Entity AU, Probably Gunna End Up Writing This AU Into A Full Blown Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFlames/pseuds/ClockworkFlames
Summary: Tears filled her eyes before starting to spill, still staring down at her hands before pushing herself onto her feet. Turning around to meet Frank’s brown eyes, she could practically see the pride sparkling in that dark abyss. It nearly made her sick to see just how pleased he was at what she’d done. He was quick to pull Meg into his arms, resting his head on top of her own as his hand came up to pet her hair. It was as if he was trying to console her, yet the only thing leaving his mouth was praise.Despite just how disgusted she felt by all of it, Meg didn’t pull away. Instead, she closed the pocket knife before bringing her bloody hands up to grab onto his hoodie. Burying her face against his shoulder, the ginger cried to her heart’s content as she tried to force the image of the dead rabbit out of her mind. Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head, Frank murmured against her hair, “I knew you could do it. You just needed a little push, that’s all.”While she’d finally satisfied him, Meg wasn’t sure if she’d ever truly be okay with what she’d just done.





	Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore this AU and plan on turning it into an entire story eventually. Unfortunately, I won't be able to do it until after boot camp since I leave this Tuesday. Hope you enjoy this though!

It was well past midnight at the bar and Meg had been stuck staying late to clean the place up before closing. With the place locked up for the night, the ginger wrapped herself up in her heavy jacket before heading towards her car. Hands in the pockets of her jacket, her eyes were on the sky as she absentmindedly watched the snow fall. She knew that she should’ve been paying more attention to her surroundings but she’d just been so distracted.

Just a few days ago, she’d ended up killing a rabbit in the woods due to the constant pressure brought on by Frank. He’d been the one to initially teach her how to properly use the pocket knife he’d bought her, showing her the correct way to hold it and the best places to aim if she were ever in danger. Meg had really appreciated it too, committing it all to knowledge and carrying around the knife in her pocket ever since. Hell, she’s been so flattered by it all at the time that she’d never realized just where it could all lead.

Ever since he’d taught her though, the man had been insistent that she prove that she could utilize the skills he’d taught her. It’d been subtle at first, gentle hints and nudges that suggested Frank wasn’t sure she’d be able to defend herself. As time had gone on and she’d continued to ignore his words, he got a bit more aggressive. It’d finally built up to a point where he’d snapped at her, slamming his fist against the wall of his little lodge hideout and screaming at her to just _**fucking do it**_.

Those words had pushed Meg to the edge, sent her heart racing as fear shot through her like a bullet. She had rushed out of there, letting her years of track take over as she weaved through the woods as if it were her second home. Frank had followed after her, watching as she’d spotted a rabbit in a trap. It’d probably been a trap left behind by a hunter, one that’d probably show up tomorrow looking to see if they’d caught anything. That didn’t matter though. It was the only thing the ginger could find and she’d take what she could get at this point.

Anything to get him to stop yelling at her.

Staring down the wounded animal, Meg pulled the pocket knife out before flipping it open. Biting down on her bottom lip, she raised the weapon up only to hesitate for a moment. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins and her heart was pounding in her ears yet she still couldn’t bring herself to do it. Without turning around though, the athlete could feel the intense stare on her back. There was no turning back now, she had to go through with it.

Kneeling down beside the rabbit, Meg stared at its dark brown fur before closing her eyes. She swung the knife down, easily stabbing into its neck so that it didn’t have a chance to cry out. Opening her eyes to look at just what she’d done, the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she pulled out the knife. Meg must’ve bit down too hard on her lip but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was too caught up in all the blood staining her hands from how messily she’d drawn out the knife.

Tears filled her eyes before starting to spill, still staring down at her hands before pushing herself onto her feet. Turning around to meet Frank’s brown eyes, she could practically see the pride sparkling in that dark abyss. It nearly made her sick to see just how pleased he was at what she’d done. He was quick to pull Meg into his arms, resting his head on top of her own as his hand came up to pet her hair. It was as if he was trying to console her, yet the only thing leaving his mouth was praise.

Despite just how disgusted she felt by all of it, Meg didn’t pull away. Instead, she closed the pocket knife before bringing her bloody hands up to grab onto his hoodie. Burying her face against his shoulder, the ginger cried to her heart’s content as she tried to force the image of the dead rabbit out of her mind. Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head, Frank murmured against her hair, “I knew you could do it. You just needed a little push, that’s all.”

While she’d finally satisfied him, Meg wasn’t sure if she’d ever truly be okay with what she’d just done.

Ever since, that memory had been plaguing her every waking thought. Even in her dreams, it felt like she couldn’t escape the innocent eyes of that rabbit or the warm hands of Frank. It was driving her insane, weighing her down with more guilt than she’d felt in years. Meg felt as if she couldn’t run away from what she’d done and it was starting to distract her from the world around her.

In fact, it was such a big distraction that she’d never even noticed the shadow in the alleyway. She was yanked from her thoughts as rough hands grabbed her upper arms, dirty nails digging into her skin as she was dragged into the darkness. Tossed up against the brick wall, the wind was knocked out of her as she tried to catch her breath. Blue eyes met green ones as the male’s eyes glared her down, his hands never leaving her arms. Most of his face was covered by a black ski mask as he shouted at her, shaking her around like a rag doll.

Meg found herself panicking, her mind flashing back to Frank’s burst of rage in the cabin just days ago. He’d been so sure she wouldn’t be able to defend herself and now here she was, allowing herself to be treated like this. She was getting mugged and yet she was too frozen to move. There was no way the ginger could let things continue this way though. No, this _**couldn’t**_ happen.

She _**had** _to prove herself to Frank.

The athlete’s leg came up to kick her assailant in the gut, watching as the force sent him stumbling backwards. If there were two things track had been good for, it was leg strength and speed. While the mugger was doubled over and clinging to his stomach, Meg removed the pocket knife from her jacket pocket. Flipping it open, she raced forward before stabbing the knife into his back. With the way the male had been positioned, the steel had ended up plunging in just below the nape of his neck.

Easily removing the weapon from the mugger, Meg watched as his body hit the floor. A sickening crack had echoed through the alley as the man’s skull hit the concrete. Watching as the blood slowly began to soak the guy’s grey t-shirt before pooling onto the grimey concrete, the athlete realized just what she’d done. It crashed onto her like a ton of bricks, her body practically reeling from the shock of it all.

She’d just killed a man.

Self-defense was one thing but she’d instantly gone for the killing blow. The knife clattered to the ground as she thought everything over. Had… Had Frank ever even taught her where to strike that **_wouldn’t_** be fatal? The ginger wasn’t sure he had and that terrified her. Did she simply forget that part of his lessons or had he purposely skipped over all of it?

Despite how unsure she was of everything at that moment, her hands scrambled to grab her cell phone from her pocket. Her fingers rushed over the screen as she called the only person she could think to bring this up with. Even if she was questioning everything he’d taught her right now, the ginger was sure he’d at least know what to do.

"Frank?" the ginger questioned, voice shaky over the phone. She felt like her whole body was shivering, as if she were physically incapable of standing still. Blue eyes glued to the body in front of her, Meg's voice pitched up as tears threatened to spill, "I-! I don't know what to do! Some guy was trying to mug me and... I just-! I didn't mean to do it, I just panicked so hard and I just kept remembering what you said so-!"

She was getting hysteric, leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway as a hand came up to grab at her hair. No matter how many times she tried, Meg can't bring herself to speak aloud just what she'd done. Dull fingernails dug into her scalp as she slid down, butt hitting the trash-riddled ground. The athlete couldn't find the words to speak, breaking down and sobbing over the phone.

"Meg? Meg, where are you? I'm coming over there right now."

He was calm over the phone, almost eerily so. It was as if Frank already knew just what she'd done. The ginger couldn't force herself to say where she was though, her sobs never-ending as she curled in on herself. A few minutes must've passed before she was able to sputter out the street she'd been walking on when she'd been grabbed.

The athlete wasn’t sure just how much time had passed but Frank stayed on the line with her the entire time. Though her focus wasn’t on what he was saying, just hearing the steady rise and fall of his voice was enough to keep her from having a full-blown meltdown. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing.

Soon enough, she heard someone running down the alleyway. For a moment, panic filled her being as she shoved her phone into her pocket. Scrambling around on her hands and knees, Meg desperately searched for the pocket knife she’d dropped during her shock. Just as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, her palm found the knife handle. Grasping it, Meg let out a scream as she swung over her shoulder without looking. Her wrist was caught though, catching Meg off guard as she was yanked to her feet.

“Easy there! It’s me, Meg,” the figure said, easily disarming her. Looking up to see the face of the person she’d just attacked, relief flooded her as she recognized the small scars on Frank’s face. Meg let herself fall against him, his arms wrapping around her before her legs had the chance to give out on her completely. Staring down at the body, Frank took it all in before whistling. She couldn’t see his face with her head buried against his chest but she could practically hear the smile in his voice, “Looks like those lessons came in handy earlier than I thought it would. Good thing you practiced on that rabbit first.”

Frank kept her tight in his grasp, taking a moment to pocket her knife for the time being. He’d give it back when she was a little more stable. For now though, he needed to focus on calming her down. Turning his head to look down at her, his hand came up to cup her cheek. Making the ginger look up at him, the blonde leaned down before pressing a small kiss to her lips. It was short and sweet, more of a reassurance than anything else. With her teary eyes focused on his, he stated, “You did good. I’ll take care of the body, okay Mei? Everything will be alright, I’ve got you.”

Meg nodded her head, making sure he knew that she was listening. Despite Frank’s words though, the athlete has a feeling that things won’t be alright. She felt like Alice, falling into that rabbit hole for the first time. Unlike the fairy tale though, she’d fallen into a dark pit instead of a colorful world of wonder.

She isn’t sure that she’ll ever be able to go back to the way things were.


End file.
